Whenever You Remember
by Anei Taka
Summary: The three dark scarlet holes in her chest were wet and the scarlet liquid spread across her chest like flowers...


Wow, its been a while! hehe i've been awfully busy sorry! Well, this one has a funny story behind it. I was listening to my iPod before i went to bed one night and the last song i listend to happend to be Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood. Well that night i had a dream, and in that dream well Anei died. It was intersting but the weirdest part is Anei's last words. They're part of the chorus to Whenever You Remember. -rubs back of neck- hehe. So if you don't already know Anei is me charrie, and shes paired with Scar, and the jist of my fnafic is she hates him because his people (the ishbalans) killed her parents and twin brother. But it turns out That it was all a big misunderstanding. Ok not really but something like that. (its too long and complicated to explain) but she ends up traveling with Scar and falling in love with him! . -blushes-

My friends were pretty mad at me when they read this cause they thought i was killing her off, but then i explained it was a dream and only one of them was still mad. -shrugs- Enjoy!

* * *

His strong dark hands held her in his arms. The muffled sound of running boots and gunfire sounded in the distance. "Anei!" it was the first time he had probably ever called her by that name. The name that belonged to her by birth, "ANEI! No! Don't die on me! Please don't die!" he begged through wet eyes and an unsteady voice. "Please…" his voice trailed off as her hand reached up slowly. Her small pale fingers brushed his dark jaw line. The three dark scarlet holes in her chest were wet and the scarlet liquid spread across her chest like flowers.

"Scar," she whispered, her strength leaving her. "Whenever you remember, I'll be there, remember how we reached that dream together, whenever you… remember," her arm fell slowly to her side. It was as if everything was in slow motion. She went limp in his arms and the tears he had been holding back flowed from his eyes. The salty drops fell onto Anei's soft cheeks.

"Don't die…." He whispered lifting her limp body to him and resting his head in the crook of her neck. Smelling her warm scent for the last time. He lifted her limp body in his arms and carried her through the devastated battlefield. Soft tears streamed down his cheeks, but he held his head proudly, carrying the limp, still warm body of his love. The only person who had understood him, a person he had taken for granted in her short life.

He carried his blood stained love through the fighting not caring about the military officials who stopped and looked or followed screaming for him to put the girl down. He walked straight ahead; through the fighting that was the reason his love had died. He loathed the men in their blue uniforms even more for what they had done to this young woman. He just wanted the fighting to stop now, he wanted the dying to stop, and innocent lives to be spared. It seemed that everywhere he went the bloodshed worsened. _I hate them all_ he glared through the hot tears. When the unending bloodshed was behind him he allowed his sadness to overcome him. The tears poured down his battle dirtied cheeks each one landing on the body in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Anei," His voice shook as he laid her down on the top of a grassy hill. The setting sun cast a golden-red glow over the already crimson stained, life-less body. "I loved you, Shadow. I really did." He sighed and held her cold hand until all the warmth left her body and the sun had set.

* * *

These are the lyrics to Whenever You Remember. The way i look at it is it's from Anei's pov directed to Scar. And it's kinda like after they created the philosopher's stone (its off the anime/manga storyline. w)

**Whenever You Remember**

Carrie Underwood

_When you look back on times we had,_

_I hope you smile._

_And know that through the good and through the bad,_

_I was on your side_

_When nobody could hold us down._

_We claimed the brightest star,_

_And we, we came so far,_

_And no they wont forget._

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high._

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky._

_Whenever you remember I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together._

_Whenever you remember._

_When you think back on what we've done,_

_I hope you're proud._

_When you look back and see how far we've come,_

_It was our time to shine,_

_And nobody could hold us down._

_They thought they see us fall _

_But we, we stood so tall,_

_And no they wont forget._

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high._

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky._

_Whenever you remember I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together._

_Whenever you remember._

_We claimed the brightest star,_

_And we, we came so far,_

_You know that we, we showed them all,_

_And you know they wont forget._

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high._

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky._

_Whenever you remember I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together._

_Whenever you remember._

_Whenever you remember._

_Whenever you remember.

* * *

_

One last note! Scar is a little OOC i kno. And i have no clue what battle they're talking about and why Scar and Anei are there. So dont ask! Reviews are love! Thanks! 


End file.
